Meet The McVeighs
by RomanticFollies
Summary: Diane was ready for almost anything once she agreed to marry Kurt. However, that was before she met his sisters. DianexKurt. Multichapter
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Meet The McVeighs

**Summery: **Diane thought she could face anything with with Kurt by her side, that is, until meeting his two sisters.

**Rating: **K+, I like to curse sometimes...

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to Good Wife

**Note: **This is a multichapter that will probably be 6+ chapters. I haven't tackled a multichapter in a while so I'm very excited to be working on this one and I am open to any advice that could help improve later chapters.

* * *

Chapter One

_"I don't want to wait. Please. I don't want to wait. I don't." _

_ "And then what?" _

When Kurt asked those three words, dozens of thoughts ran through Diane's head. Everything from where they would live, if they would have a small or big wedding, what shoes she would wear. She considered how this would affect the judgeship, and even what Will would think about this sudden change in her life. Even how her dog would react concerned Diane at that moment. However, as she responded, explaining they would finally put their lives first and figure it out together, Diane felt ready to face anything. She could have went straight to the court house right then and there with him. And he must have felt the same once finally agreeing to marriage. However, Diane never thought about one very important detail: Kurt's family.

After a few days, once the engagement was known to almost all of their friends and family, it should have been expected their families would want to meet. And yet, Diane was in utter shock when Kurt proposed spending the weekend at his sister's place. Three days in the country, watching Fox news, wearing jeans, and discussing hunting season with Kurt's family. Suddenly choosing where to live and wedding details were incomparable to this.

Diane dreaded the idea of going. It took all her mental and physical strength to pack her suitcase that Friday at six in the morning. She wanted to be in the office, working on a case with Cary or Will, not scouring her closet for at least one pair of jeans. This morning she wanted to hear the sound of lawyers on their phones, hard at work. Instead, she was listening to Kurt clattering around in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee for their journey. Today would not be filled by going to court or meeting with clients. No, today would be a long and tedious drive to south Illinois, to Kurt's sister's.

As she zipped up her suit case, Kurt came into the bedroom, handing her a traveler's mug filled with coffee. He then reached over Diane, picking up the suit case while she clung to the coffee cup. Before Kurt left the bedroom, he gently placed his arm on her shoulder, "Try not to act like I'm sending you to a death sentence."

She smiled gently and nodded. Diane did not realize how obvious her feelings were. Maybe this would not be as terrible as she imagined. Kurt may have his own radicle views on politics, but there is so much more to him than that. Hopefully his family will surprise her as much as he has. Diane took a sip of her coffee and wandered around the house, making sure everything was turned off. As she made her rounds, Kurt continued packing everything into the car.

"Everything's packed." He met her at the doorway, his coat already on. "Ready?"

"I hope so." Diane pulled on her own coat, grabbed her purse, and walked past Kurt towards the car. "How long is the drive?"

"About five hours."

Diane only took a large sip of her coffee and got into the car, it was too early in the morning to be making sarcastic jokes. She watched Kurt lock up and then join her in the car. They were silent for a while as he looked over, once again checking that they did not forget anything. "So, do you think we'll get their blessing?" Okay, maybe she could be a little sarcastic.

"Only if a miracle happens."

And just like that, their five hour drive began. Diane tried to fall asleep, listening to Kurt's country music, but it was impossible. She looked out the window, thinking about what Kurt's family was like. He spoke about them every so often, but she really did not know much about the McVeigh family.

"Is Lindsey the older one?" Diane asked, turning to face him. Kurt kept his eyes on the road as he nodded slowly.

"Yes."

"And she has a son?"

"Yeah, John. He moved to New York about two years ago."

"After her husband passed away?" Diane remembered one night over dinner when Kurt explained what happened to his older sister. It was hard to believe how tragically Lindsey's husband passed away and how much it hurt her son, so much to the point he left and got a job in New York.

"And your younger sister?"

"Maggie. She's married to Larry."

"The doctor?"

"Yes. And they have two kids."

"Anny and Isaac."

"You've been doing your homework," he smiled to Diane before looking forward again.

"It wasn't easy. Asking you questions is like pulling teeth." Diane leaned forward and changed the radio station. She could only take country music for so long.

"Anything else you want to know about them?"

"What are your sister's like?"

"I-" he shrugged, pausing for a moment, "I don't know."

"This is going to be a long five hours," she laughed.

"Lindsey can be very determined, but she always means well and Maggie…she's impulsive."

"Impulsive?"

"She doesn't always make the best decisions…but she means well."

Diane could not help but let out a chuckle, however she understand where he was coming from. Diane was always at a loss of words when having to describe her brother. However, she wanted to know everything about Kurt's family before meeting them. Diane hated it when she was not prepared, any lawyer would. It was a horrible, empty feeling that over took her, as though she needed to fill herself with information. But then again, his sisters must be in the same situation. They have no clue what Diane was like, who she was, why she was so keen to marry their brother.

"Did you tell them about me?"

"A little."

"Like?"

"That you are a lawyer."

"Oh dear god, slow down, you're overwhelming me with details," she leaned her head back against the seat, feeling an urge to hit her head against it, repeatedly. It really was like pulling teeth.

"And that you are a very intelligent, beautiful woman."

"You didn't." She bit her lip, now sitting up a bit more. Kurt did not say a word, he continued driving, looking forward. "I could kiss you."

"At least wait until we reach a red light."

However, before reaching that red light, something else caught Diane's attention. She rummaged through her bag, hearing her ringtone go off. "Hello? Will?"

"Hey. It's about Sweeney. I got an email from him…we may be in trouble."

"Can you send it to me?" As she asked, Diane could hear the station being changed back to country music.

"Already did."

"I'll look at it in a few hours. How urgent is it?"

"I have no clue. I read the email a hundred times and can't figure it out…I think he's going to a new firm," she could hear the shakiness in his tone, which only worried her even more.

"That's ridiculous. We'd lose millions if he left. Have Alicia talk to him."

"Already did. I'll call you if anything else happens."

"Thanks...how is everything without me?" Diane did not ask this only because she was concerned, but also because Will may have to get use to making these decisions by himself pretty soon.

"Not too bad. David is up to his usual tricks and Julius threatened to leave, but so far not too bad."

"Just...keep me updated. I'll call you later," Diane hung up the phone and tossed it back into her purse. "Why is there only ever problems?"

"Will?"

"Sweeney. Who else?" She sighed and looked out the window again, trying to close her eyes one more time, trying to forget about Sweeney and Kurt's sisters. Diane was too far from the office to be concerned about Sweeney and she was nowhere near ready to deal with Lindsey and Maggie. Right now, all Diane wanted to do was relax for a few hours. As the country music continued playing and Kurt continued driving, Diane finally closed her eyes and relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm really excited to be sharing this next chapter! I hope it's not too dull, my goal for this fanfic is to find the perfect medium on how much detail to add so I would love any advice on how I'm doing so far. Also, hope to have the next chapter up within a few days, just need to go through and edit it a couple more times. **

* * *

__Chapter Two

As Diane opened her eyes, she blinked a few times to adjust to the light, focusing on the clock in front of her. _10: 45._ She rubbed her eyes again and sat up, taking another look at the clock. _10:46. _It was impossible, she could not have slept for the entire ride. "How much longer do we have?"

"About fifteen minutes." _Shit._ Diane had fifteen minutes to make herself presentable, which was nearly impossible. She needed at least another hour, or maybe a few days to be ready for this moment. Somehow she had to be mentally and physically ready in only fifteen minutes. As Kurt continued to drive, Diane searched through her bag for her hair brush and make-up. If she only had fifteen minutes, the least she could do is look like she was ready. "Diane, what are you doing?"

"Preparing for judgment day," she let out a sigh and tried to apply her lipstick in the moving vehicle. Just as she decided she was decent and began putting everything back into her purse, Kurt turned into a long and narrow drive-way. She looked out the window at the trees and land that must have been part of the property. Finally, she noticed the house just as he parked the car, and she was absolutely astonished by her surroundings.

The house was gorgeous. It was nothing grand or extravagant, no but it was beautiful. The white home was adorned with freshly painted green shutters and a wide porch which surrounded the front of the house. Ivory lined one side, wrapping around the windows, almost reaching the roof. And on both sides of the home, massive oak trees stood, their leaves already turning orange. The place looked simple, elegant, and it left Diane in a bit of shock. "I didn't know you grew up where they filmed _Gone With The Wind_."

She was glad to hear him let out a chuckle before getting out of the car, "My sister changed a lot of it when she inherited the place." As Kurt began taking out the bags, Diane made her way around the car, her eyes still glued on the detailing of the home. That was, until the front door opened.

At first, Diane could not believe this was Kurt's sister. The woman could not have been that much older than Kurt, in fact she looked to be Diane's age. She was dressed in high wasted, navy slacks and a white blouse, nothing like Diane had in mind. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown, with wisps of gray. She was very modern, as though she was the one who belonged in the city instead of the country side.

"My god! You made it here so quickly," she walked down the steps, quickly pulling her long hair into a bun. As the woman came closer, Diane could see the woman had the same brown eyes as Kurt. "Hi, I'm Lindsey, the nice sister." The accent matched Kurt's perfectly, she was indeed a country girl.

"Diane, the fiancée." She smiled, shaking Lindsey's hand.

"Right, the luckiest woman in the world," she winked at Diane. Sarcasm, Diane loved the woman already. "And my lovely brother, what has this Chicago air done to you? You look terrible, when the hell are you going to shave that mustache off?" With a grand smile, Lindsey cupped his face before forcing her brother into a hug.

"I knew once you started living in mom's house you'd begin to act like her," he teased before attending to the suit cases again.

"Oh you will pay for that later," Her attention was then shifted back to Diane, "Come on in, I'll give you the grand tour, he can deal with the luggage." She waved Kurt, as though to clear him away.

Diane smiled gently to her fiancée before following behind Lindsey. The home was as beautiful on the inside as it was outside. Wooden floors, cream walls, decorated with pictures of the family and furnished with all sorts of fascinating antics. The kitchen had been modernized, but still had a country feel to it. The living room had a small fire place and large windows that looked out to the beautiful landscape. Diane instantly took notice to the old fashioned gun hanging above the fire place as well. The home was a beautiful old home, getaway from the rest of the world. As Lindsey escorted Diane to the second floor, she even noticed how loudly the stairs creaked with each step.

"You'll be staying in Kurt's old room."

"I can only imagine what that would look like." She pictured plaid or camouflage surrounding the space. Maybe a couple dozen guns hanging on the wall. However, as Lindsey opened the door, it was yet another shock. The room was adorned in shades of blues and creams. With the wooden furniture and large windows, it really was not that bad. In fact, it was quite nice. Diane walked in a bit further and placed her purse on the bed.

"My son use to stay here too, before he moved. I redecorated a little." Of course, Diane almost forgot Lindsey had a son. John, was it? She would have to ask Kurt again later.

"It's wonderful. The house is stunning."

"Well, I do my best. Once we moved in, this place became my main project…then after John moved out I began working at a horse ranch down the road…Now it's getting difficult to find the time to fix up everything here." Lindsey leaned against the doorway, looking around the room as she spoke, "Oh and the bathroom is right next door. Well, how about I put on a cup of coffee and I'll fill you in on all the of Kurt's embarrassing childhood stories."

"Sounds perfect," Diane laughed and once again followed Lindsey into the kitchen. However, Kurt had already beat them too it. He leaned against the country, mug in hand.

"I figured I'd make a pot."

"You read my mind," Lindsey pulled down two more mugs and filled them before handing one to Diane.

"Is Maggie coming over today?"

"Yup, with the kids and Larry too. They'll be here for dinner. But, before then I want to hear all about how you," she looked over at Diane, "had the ability to force my baby brother to settle down…and then I'll tell you about his horrifying prom date."

Before Kurt even had a chance to object, Diane decided to be a bit bold, "if we turn these into Irish coffees then I'll tell you about the disastrous fishing trip he had me go on and how he fell off the boat."

As Lindsey broke into laughter and did not hesitate to reached for the scotch, Diane knew she had passed part one of the test. The woman was intelligent, full of smiles and wit. She was a country girl who probably hated Chicago with a passion, but never the less, Diane could see them becoming fast friends. Now, all she had to do was survive sister number two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm very sorry for it being about a week since I last updated (I'm on vacation currently and the beach was simply too tempting) I promise the next chapter will come much sooner!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Diane found it very easy to admit that she enjoyed meeting Lindsey. And she really enjoyed watching Lindsey and Kurt arguing with one another. Even though they were in their sixties, it was like watching two little kids fighting. Interrupting each other, picking on one another, saying the harshest things with the brightest smile. It made Diane miss her own brother quite a bit. There was something about sibling rivalry that was absolutely wonderful. That opportunity to say anything and everything with truth and love. It was what family does to one another. Listening to Kurt call his sister Lizzie, even though she hates it, and her forcing him to do all the chores while she continued talking, it was too hilarious for Diane.

As they finished their coffees and Diane helped Lindsey prepare dinner, Diane got to hear even more about the man she was about to marry. Lindsey laughed her whole way through the story of how Kurt accidentally set the tree on fire one Christmas when he was ten. This led Kurt to deny everything, explaining none of it was actually his fault, although Lindsey continued to laugh and shake her head in reply. Diane only listened to each and every story between the siblings, taking in all that she could while sipping on a beer Kurt had opened for her.

"I swear to God, you set me up somehow," Kurt pointed at his sister. "You put that lighter in the kitchen to tempt me."

"Right, because even at twelve I was able to have such devious plans," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "But right after that, Maggie was born…and that's when things got to be really fun."

"Do you remember that time when Maggie wasn't even a year old, Mom was outside somewhere, so you decided to try and carry her around?"

"And dropped her right in the middle of the living room?" Lindsey laughed as she went over to the oven to check on their dinner. "I thought Mama was going to shoot me right then and there."

"I could not wait to tell her what you did."

"Even though it was you who dared me to pick her up in the first place!" Lindsey pulled the roasted chicken out of the oven to let it cool down. "Kurt why don't you actually do something and go set the table?"

"Yes, whatever you want Lizzie," he smirked, taking the last swig of his beer before heading to the living room. Diane stayed where she was sitting, watching Kurt leave.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked, still sitting and sipping on her beer this whole time. Diane kept begging for a task, but Lindsey denied her almost every time.

"There's some wine downstairs in the basement, do you mind grabbing a few bottles? You can't miss it."

"Certainly," Diane stood up and turned around, leaving for the basement. She walked down the steps, feeling the temperature dropping with each step. As she felt around for the light, Diane could hear more people walking around upstairs. Maggie must have arrived. Diane hit the light switch and saw the stacks of wine immediately. Just when things could not get any better, Diane found the most beautiful thing on earth: stacks and stacks of wine.

"So this is where she hides it," Diane laughed to herself and picked up a couple bottles. She cleared away some of the dust, analyzing how old and rare some of them bottles were. However, Diane placed the glasses down and went back to her duties. She grabbed a couple less expensive bottles and headed back upstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm just saying. We need to talk to him later when-Oh!" The younger woman turned around just as Diane came into the room again. As she gave a weak smile to the stranger, Diane felt as though the entire house just became as cold as the cement basement below.

"I hope these are okay," Diane said, setting the bottles down on the kitchen table. "Hi, I'm Diane Lockhart."

"Maggie." The woman was a bit hesitant at first, but finally shook hands with Diane. Maggie certainty did look like a McVeigh. Same accent, plaid blouse, old jeans. It was as though the woman ransacked Kurt's closet. And there was something else about her as well, but Diane could not put her finger on it. "So you're the democrat?"

"Oh well-" Thankfully, Diane was cut off.

"Mom!" a young voice screamed from down the hall, causing Diane to jump.

"My god Anny, keep your voice down! What do you want?" she turned her attention to the child.

"Isaac pull my hair!" The girl stood rather dramatically with a blanket tight in her hand and a grim frown across her face. She was clattered in many shades of pink, even her hair was pulled back by a pink headband.

"I'll be right back," Maggie left, her tone suddenly sounding tired. However, Anny stayed in the kitchen, looking up at Diane.

"Hello," she smiled a bit awkwardly; Diane was never really sure how to talk to children.

"I googled you!"

"You what?"

"Oh, she's been using google now. She's obsessed with it. She can't read or type, but she loves using the computer," Lindsey explained as walked in and out of the kitchen, helping to set the table

"What did Google tell you about me?" as Diane asked, the girl climbed up onto a chair, getting closer to Diane's height.

"Th-that you're a lawyer and you have your own farm," she said while pulling the headband back over her hair again, the blanket still in her hand.

"Firm, sweetie. Firm," Lindsey corrected, coming back into the room to grab another dish.

"Oh, right." Anny nodded. "What's a firm? Can we eat? I'm hungry."

"Yes, go sit at the table," Lindsey placed her hands on her hips as Anny ran past her, into the dining room, "looks like you made a new friend."

"I guess so." Diane let out a small laugh, also watching the child leave.

"Can you grab those bottles?"

"Sure," Diane did as instructed and carried the wine into the dining room, placing on the table in front of her. Maggie was sitting with Anny on one side and Isaac on the other, who looked not much older than Anny. Standing was Kurt, holding another beer, along with a gentleman who must have been Maggie's husband.

"Hi, I'm Larry."

"The doctor, right?" He was rather handsome looking. Strong features, greying hair, dressed casually. His son looked a great deal like him.

"Yes. And you're the lawyer."

"Diane," she smiled and shook hands with him.

"She has her own firm!" Anny boasted, interrupting the two.

"Right, well, sit down. Please, I spent hours on this meal and I'm not going to let it get cold," Lindsey said, sitting down next to her nephew.

"Larry and I were thinking about going fishing tomorrow," Kurt said, taking a seat next to Diane. "we want to get going before the sun comes up."

"Oh good, I was going to take Diane to Maggie's house for some shooting."

"For what?" Diane asked, not sure if she heard Lindsey correctly.

"Shoots clay pigeons, you've done it before, haven't you?" Maggie asked.

"No, never. I forgot to pack my breeches and red coat too" Diane teased, thinking Maggie was joking. However, seeing as Diane was the only one laughing, it was obvious at that moment that she was not. "I-I have shot a gun before, though."

"Oh, wait. I guess you don't really believe in guns, do you?" Lindsey asked. For a second, Diane felt like her cover was blown. Like they found out her darkest secret and now she would be interrogated the whole night.

"Well, I-" she bit her lip, trying to think how she wanted to approach this, "I believe in restrictions and some restraints when it comes to guns."

"Isn't that funny?" Maggie looked over at Diane, "you're against guns and you're marrying him?" she laughed, pointing at her brother, "don't you two argue?"

"Oh we argue about it," Diane looked at Kurt who was staying quiet, as usual. "It's one of the things we do best."

"Diane is very political. She is a board member of Emily's List," Kurt added in. However, Diane wished that was one of the times he would have stayed quiet.

"Well, was. Now I'm just a regular member."

"She's running for supreme court judgeship." It really was sweet to hear how highly Kurt talked about her, sounding so proud for her. Any other time she would have wanted to kiss the man. However, the look Maggie was giving Diane at the moment made her wish Kurt would simply shut up.

"Wow, and all this time I thought you were just a big time lawyer," Lindsey teased.

"I think that's incredible. I use to be good friends with the Ryvlan family." Larry came to her rescue and Diane could not be more thankful for it.

"I spoke with him only a few weeks ago. He's a very…loyal man." Diane let out the details of that particular day with Ryvlan, like the fact he wanted Diane to dump Will as a partner.

"I wish you well then."

"Thank you."

"You know what, Diane," Lindsey spoke up again after a rather long pause, "I have been admiring your brooch all night. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, it's actually Tiffany and Company. I usually never go there, it's not my taste, but I loved it at first sight…" The more Diane spoke, the less enthusiastic she was beginning to feel. She could only imagine what Kurt's family thinks of her. They probably thought she was some snobbish, high class, city woman who should be burned at the stalk for being against guns. Suddenly all Diane wanted to do was go back down to the basement and drink a couple of those dusty, old bottles of wine.

"I still don't get it. I mean, political differences alone it's hard to see how you two aren't at each other's throats all day," Maggie had a particular way of speaking that only the most vicious of women could pull off. It was that innocent, clueless tone back up by the full intention to embarrass and harass someone. Maggie was not the first to confront Diane in this way, but it was the first time Diane felt intimidated by it.

"We like the challenge," Kurt spoke up and very subtly, Diane could feel his familiar hand placed against her lower back, giving her the support she so desperately needed.

"So, Diane, do you have any children?" Maggie asked, going from one question right after the next.

"No. I've never been married either."

"Really? You never wanted that life?"

"I-," she paused. All her life she was able to answer that question with her head held high, not feeling ashamed or guilty for making the choice to not have children. And yet, in such little time, Maggie had the ability to make Diane feel absolutely terrible. She still felt Kurt's hand there, gently moving across her back. "No, never did. I was always focused on my career. My work and what little I have done…that's enough for me."

"Right, of course, your work."

"I um," Diane cleared her throat and pushed Kurt's hand away from her. "I forgot that I need to make a phone call to my partner. Excuse me," she stood up and quickly left the dining room. Diane remembered her purse was in the bedroom and quickly walked up the creaking steps to retrieve it. As she shut the door to the bedroom, Diane sat down at the edge of the bed. She buried her hands in her face, feeling a strong urge to sob. Somehow that woman got to her, made her feel miserable, and Diane was not sure how she did it. The tone of her voice, the judgmental looks. Diane felt as though she was under interrogation. However, she refused to let the woman get to her, even if it was Kurt's sister. Slowly, Diane sat up and dug through her purse for her cell phone. She saw all her missed calls from Will and quickly dialed his number.


	4. Chapter 4

__Author's Note: Thanks guys for all the comments and support, hope you like this next chapter

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hi"

"Hi…I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. Is this a bad time?" Diane laid back on the bed, closing her eyes as she listened to Will on the other end of the phone.

"Nah, I'm still at the office actually."

"Burning the midnight oil?"

"It seems so. I had all this accounting stuff to do today."

"Oh dear," Diane let out a laugh, "if only I was there to rescue you."

"So, how are the in-laws?" At first, Diane was not sure how to respond to Will. She wanted to burst into tears right there, after being ripped apart at the dinner table. Will sounded so calm, it soothed her. Just like all their late nights at the office soothed her. Something about this ritual, chatting to each other, acting as though everything was fine. And in those moments, it was all fine. At this point of the day she would be curled up on his couch, drinking a glass of white wine, laughing the night away with him. Being on the phone was not the same, but for tonight it would do. Hearing his voice, knowing she had his friendship, that made her calm enough for now.

"I'm in shock by the fact that I have in-laws," Diane said truthfully, she knew this was not a time for crying and complaining. This was a time to clear her mind and think about other things. "did you hear anything from Sweeney?"

"Yeah," suddenly Diane was met with a long sigh on the other end of the line. "He's leaving us."

"For who?"

"He would say. A new firm. They offered him a year of free legal services."

"A year? Who on earth would make a deal like that?"

"I don't know…god, I don't know," Will let loose another sigh. She could feel how long of a day it had been for him. Suddenly Diane felt like she was the lucky one.

"Tell him we'll offer a year and a half."

"No, Diane-"

"We did good this year. We're no longer in the red," She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing what she was saying would mean losing quit a lot of money, "losing a couple million this year is incomparable to losing Sweeney all together."

"I have to think about this."

"I know. I'll be here if you need me." In truth, Diane wished she was there, with him, no matter how impossible that was.

"Have a good weekend. Tell the fiancé I'll try not to bother you for your whole vacation." Once again Diane found herself laughing.

"Okay, keep me updated." She hung up and tossed the phone to the end of the bed. Vacation. That was Will's words. She was supposed to be on vacation, meeting people who would soon be her family, enjoying her time with them, enjoying her time with Kurt. Maybe she had judged Maggie too quickly, it is only right for her to be suspicious. Any sister would have been. And Lindsey was absolutely wonderful. She needed to give them a second chance, to find some good in this weekend before hiding herself away again so quickly.

With that idea in mind, Diane stood up and decided to go back downstairs. The steps creaked once more as she walked downstairs, however as she reached the bottom, Diane stopped for a moment, listening to the voices in the kitchen.

"Kurt, why aren't you hearing what I'm saying? She's not right for you."

"Maggie-"

"You may think she's appealing and interesting now, but she's exactly what you hate. My brother use to fight and loath people like her."

"Like her? Diane's political views do not define who she is, or who I am." Diane smiled hearing Kurt stand up for her. She wished he could have been as strong as he was during dinner.

"No, not just her political views. She doesn't seem to be your type. So city like, high class, one of those socialist feminist who despise family values. What normal woman chooses work over having children? God and the way she gawk over her riches '_It's from Tiffany and Company, but it's not really my style'_" Diane found herself slowly sitting down on the step, feeling as though she was punched in the gut by Maggie's words.

"Maggie, are you done?"

"No. I think you want to marry this woman because she is the exact opposite of Stacy and you're still trying to get over her….now I'm done." _Stacy. Who the hell was Stacy?_ Diane bit her bottom lip as she tried to recall the name.

"Kurt, she does have a bit of a point. A small one, but still makes some sense," Lindsey spoke up. "Diane a very nice woman, but you two do seem to be completely different. And you and Stacy were very serious."

"Five years ago"

"It can take a long time to get over what you two went through."

"Kurt, we're your sisters…we're just trying to look out for you," Maggie interjected. Diane folded her arms, wondering how Kurt would respond. She wanted to be in that room, confronting the two sisters for saying such remarks…and she wanted to know more about this woman Stacy.

"By breaking up my engagement?" he snickered, which made Diane smile a bit. He probably was not listening to a single word those women said.

"No, of course not," Lindsey immediately responded. "Just…do you really love her?"

"Lindsey I can't believe you, of all people."

"Just tell me you love her and I'll drop it. And Maggie will too."

"No I won't."

"I'm not going to stoop to this childish level," Kurt might have been doing the right thing, standing up against his sisters, but even Diane was now begging to hear those three little words from him.

"Say it, Kurt, do you really love that woman?" Maggie asked.

"I expected more from you two, especially you Lindsey. I'm going to bed."

As his voice became clearer, Diane quickly stood up and made her way up to the bedroom, trying to make as little noise as possible. She shut the door quietly and sat down on the bed, just as before, like she never heard the conversation that happened only a few moments ago. Just as she relaxed, the door opened.

"You're still up?"

"I was on the phone with Will…sorry I left so quickly." Diane stood up rather abruptly, not sure what to do with herself. After a moment, she walked over to her suitcase and searched for a pair of pajamas. She wanted to ask about Stacy, about what happened while she was gone, if he loved her. Instead she pulled out a pair of silk pajamas and started to change. This was not the time to bother him, nor the time to admit that she was spying.

"It's fine. Maggie can be a bit brutal sometimes."

"Are you still going fishing tomorrow?" she asked while undressing, watching as Kurt was doing the same.

"Yeah, is that alright?"

"Oh I don't care. It might be fun to 'go shooting'" However, as Diane said the words, she realized this would mean Maggie and Lindsey could interrogate her even further…while holding a loaded weapon.

"What did Will have to say?"

"What? Oh, nothing really. Just the usual chaos." Diane heard him chuckle as she continued to change. By the time she was in her pajamas, Kurt was already under the sheets, reading a book. She tilted her head slightly, reading the title. "Why on Earth would you want to read anything written by Bill O'Reilly." She climbed into bed next to him, pretending as though nothing happened, as though she heard nothing. Even though, inside she felt pain like never before. It was not physical, but the emotional pain that over swept her entire body.

"He makes some good points."

"I can't even imagine," her sarcasm made him chuckle slightly. Diane pulled his arm around her, letting her head rest against the crook of his shoulder. "By the way…if a strange shooting accident happens to occur tomorrow, I leave you all my books."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gently, she felt his lips press against her forehead as he continued to read. Diane stayed like this for a while before finally closing her eyes, becoming more tired. At some point she was turned away from him, on her side. She could feel Kurt reaching over her, turning out the light, and then his arm wrapping around Diane, pulling them closer together.

"I love you," she spoke quietly and waited for a response, but Kurt had already fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

__Author's Note: Here it is! Chapter 5! Please tell me if it is at all confusing. I feel like a packed this chapter with a lot of new information

CHAPTER 5

_Stacy. Stacy. Stacy. _

Diane's mind was filled with that name and only that name. All night it whirled around her head as she tried to think back, wondering if Kurt mentioned the name before. In fact, she could not think of a time he ever shared the names of past lovers or girlfriends. Then again, Diane never went into much detail either. It was obvious they both had their fair share of secrets and someday each one would be revealed, but for now Diane was absolutely dying to know who this damn woman was.

She tossed and turned most of the night, unable to get last night out of her head. The whole thing was a disaster and now she had to spend all day with two woman who just a few hours before tried to break off her engagement. It was too confusing, too bizarre, and yet Diane knew she had to go.

Sometime in the morning, it was still dark, Diane gave up on sleep and decided to take a shower. She always thought so clearly in the morning, hopefully a hot shower would bring back the memory of this Stacy. So not to disturb Kurt, Diane slowly pulled herself out of bed and collected her things. She opened the door, leaving Kurt alone in the bedroom as she went into the bathroom. Diane turned on the bathroom light, almost blinding herself from it. She let out a groan while shuffling across the room to turn on the hot water.

As her eyes adjusted, Diane removed her pajamas one piece at a time. She took her time, knowing her and the McVeigh sisters would not be leaving for quite a while. With a sigh of relief and just enough vision to see the curtain, Diane stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down her chest.

Somehow, taking a shower was a magical cure for Diane. Not only did the hot water have the power to clear her mind, but suddenly Diane found herself awake, relaxed, and even smiling. Having this time to herself, letting her worry only about taking care of herself made her think so clearly about everything else in the world. Even Maggie no longer seemed a threat. It was that alone time everybody needed…that is until…

"Oh my god!" Diane jumped, turning around as she heard the shower curtain be pulled back. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" Kurt asked, placing his hands on Diane's waste, looking past her, as though looking for a third party in the tiny shower.

"I could have at least had a warning," Diane moved backward, giving Kurt more of the hot water. She felt a bit odd, having him in the shower next to her. So close to her, completely undressed, and yet so casual about it. Diane had taken showers with men before, but never so casually, and not in many years.

"I would have, but your humming distracted me." She never even realized she had been humming. "Why are you up so early?" As he asked, he began to lather his hair with shampoo and Diane tried to continue washing herself, but she was too distracted by the man in front of her.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm going fishing with Larry…and I'm already late"

"Oh right, you have to get up before the fish do," Diane laughed.

"So why are you up?"

"Oh, couldn't sleep. New surroundings, makes it a bit difficult," Diane found herself under the hot water again, feeling it run down her back as she washed all the soap off of her.

"You can always read my book, might help you fall asleep."

"Or punch someone…I don't think I'm willing to take that chance," she giggled again, finding herself in a much better mood.

"You're right, I don't want to see that," he kissed her quickly and once again Diane found herself alone in the shower. However, this time she did not find it as enjoyable as before. She waited a moment, then turned off the hot water and began to dry off. Diane pulled the towel tightly around her and picked up her pajamas. As she walked into the bedroom, Kurt was already dressed, lacing up his boots as she shut the door behind her.

"What time will you be back?" she asked, almost begging for Kurt not to leave her.

"I'm not sure. Depends on how good the fishing is."

"I feel like you're leaving without even a suit of armor to protect me," she tried to sound lighthearted, even though it was true.

"I know Maggie can be a bit…difficult. She just has a lot of pride."

"A McVeigh, with pride? I never would have guessed."

"Just give her a bit of time," he stood up and walked over to Diane, "do you want me to call you later?"

"No, I'll be fine. Have fun."

"I'll see you." He squeezed her shoulder gently and once again left. Diane waited for the door to shut behind him before she finished getting dressed and ready for the bizarre day ahead of her. Usually Diane was ready for anything, or at least she was dressed like she was ready for anything. However trap shooting was not on her mind when she packed the other day. Somehow a power suit would not cut it. And so, she pulled out the only pair of jeans she packed and slipped them on, she kept it classy by bringing along her black jeans. She threw on a thin, pale blue sweater that she also packed. Not one of her best outfits, but comfortable. And with her new boots maybe even Maggie would approve.

As it was still very early, Diane took her time doing her hair and make-up, in no rush to be ready. But to her surprise, as Diane walked down the steps, she could smell fresh coffee being made in the kitchen. Lindsey was already awake. Diane was greeted at the kitchen by Kurt's sister as she rushed around the room.

"Morning, sorry I'm just trying to get everything together. I'm so frantic in the mornings," she said, buzzing around the room collecting items and moving things about. Finally she paused and looked over at Diane. "do you want coffee?"

"I'd love some," Diane sat down, but was soon up again as Lindsey handed her a traveler's mug.

"Better take it to go. I know Maggie, she's probably up and waiting for us already. I swear, that woman never sleeps," Lindsey poured herself a mug full of coffee as well and ushered Diane down the hall, out the front door. Diane just had enough time to throw her purse over her shoulders while walking out to Lindsey's car. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, fine," Diane lied, getting into the passenger's seat. "I'm sorry I left dinner so…abruptly. I had to call my partner, make sure he didn't destroy the office."

"No I understand completely," she started the car and looked over at Diane, "nice outfit….you've obviously never done this before, have you?" Lindsey asked, driving away from the house.

"I…no. I've only shot indoors…is something wrong?" she asked, looking down at her outfit. Then she surveyed Lindsey's attire: blue jeans, tank top and brown, shortened coat.

"Oh no, you just sound nervous. I do like the outfit." Lindsey took a sip of her coffee and looked at her watch.

"Loaded guns can make a person nervous," Diane leaned back in the seat, letting out a sigh. She knew it was not the gun that made her nervous, but the women caring them. As they pulled up to Maggie's house, Diane was surprised once again by the beautiful ranch house. It was simple, yet tasteful. A lot of wood. Of course, Diane expected that. Just then, as she was looking over the house, a loud bang came out of nowhere, startling her slightly.

"My god, she even started without us," Lindsey laughed, walking with Diane around the house to the backyard. Maggie had indeed been shooting. Diane watched as the woman stood tall, legs stiffened, eyes and gun focused on the sky. Suddenly, there was another loud bang and Diane saw the red clay object break into a dozen pieces. It was hard to believe how this could be any bit satisfying, tossing objects into the sky just to hit them with a bullet. "Maggie! How long have you been out here? The roasters are still sleeping."

"Finally, you're here," she smiled, dropping the gun and taking off the plastic glasses. "I'm just warming up. Diane, I hope you're okay with a twelve gauge...if you know what that is."

"I'm more use to twenty…but a little more fire power won't hurt," Diane was very thankful that she learned something from Kurt, and even more satisfied to see Maggie's shocked expression.

"Do you want to give it a try?" Maggie asked, handing over her shotgun.

"Why not?" Diane picked up the gun, feeling how heavy it was. Maggie then handed her the plastic glasses and a pair of ear plugs. The shotgun was similar to one Kurt showed her. She looked it over, reading off the names of each part and its function in her head, just as Kurt taught her. How much power it held, how to load it, when to take off the safety lock. It was as though Kurt was there with her, explaining each part once more. Diane opened the gun and filled it with two shells. Without hesitation, she raised it, resting it on her shoulder. Diane let out a small laugh to herself and pulled her shoulders back, Kurt always yelled at her for having her shoulders arched forward, explaining why she'll severely regret it later.

"Just say 'pull' when you're ready," Lindsey said, setting up the lever.

Diane took a deep breath and as she breathed out, she stiffened slightly. "Pull." In such swiftness she located the red clay, aimed, and fired the gun. At first she thought she would fall back from the amount of power, but as she steadied herself, Diane noticed all the red pieces falling into the grass a few yards away. Then, she turned around to find Lindsey clapping and Maggie even more shocked than before

"You are such a liar! That cannot be your first time…my god it took Maggie weeks to be able to do that."

"It did not," Maggie butted in, crossing her arms. Diane smiling, brimming with excitement. She wanted to do it again. Something about the power in that gun, just holding the weapon in her hands was amazingly satisfying. The idea of what she could do with it, how strong she felt with it. It was that excitement that Diane felt the first time she learned how to use a gun. Diane took out the ear plugs, still looking at the two woman.

"That was incredible," she let out a laugh along with Lindsey. "I can see why you like this."

"For a city girl, that was incredible," Maggie piped out.

"Can I do it again?"

"Honey, we can stay out here all day," Lindsey nodded and went to set up another clay pigeon.

"Oh I forgot!" Maggie said, starting back to the house, "I made lemonade."

"I hope it's only lemonade in there," Lindsey snickered.

"Don't you dare tell her that story while I'm gone!" However, once Maggie disappeared into the house, there was no hesitation on Lindsey's part.

"Well you see, last summer Maggie and I were out here shooting and ended up having a couple of beers and spiked lemonade. We got a bit carried away and Maggie aimed and shot the gun, but wasn't very…stable. Anyway, she ended up falling right on her ass, leaving the worst bruise I have ever seen. I'm never going to let her forget that one…and we vowed never to drink and shoot again."

"Does Kurt know about this?"

"Oh please, he's the one the pulled us back into the house," Lindsey shook her head, "I never saw him so angry. I thought he was going to ground me for a week for being so stupid."

"Lindsey! Must you, I still feel sore just thinking about it! I couldn't sit down for a week," Maggie said, carrying a pitcher of lemonade and three glasses. "Well, city girl are you going to stand there all day listening to my sister ramble or show us your shot wasn't just luck."

"Oh sorry," Diane laughed and propped the gun up on her shoulder again. She could not believe the two women. They could not have been the same two people from dinner last night. Today they were being more then civilized, they were actually making Diane feel welcomed. Even Maggie lightened her spirit as the day went on. The three women seemed to have continuously been laughing and sharing stories while taking turns shooting. It was nothing like she ever experienced, and Diane was loving it. However, in the back of her mind there was still one thing bothering her.

"Who's Stacy?" Diane asked while sitting, drinking from her glass of lemonade. Lindsey put down the gun, turning to face her, forgetting all about the red object still flying in the sky.

"Kurt didn't tell you?"

"I…well, not much," Diane shrugged and looked over at Maggie, who was also surprised by Diane's question. "Please, I want to know."

"It's just…we assumed he had already told you," Maggie leaned forward a bit. "They were engaged for quite a while."

"Engaged? To be married?" The question might have been a pointless one, but Diane suddenly felt a sharp pain through her chest and needed to be absolutely clear on this matter.

"Yeah, for about a year," Lindsey stepped in, sitting down as well at this point. "And then the week of the wedding she called it off, packed up, and left without a word. That must have been about five or six years ago."

"Stacy was a school teacher here. Lived in this town all her life. We all thought her and Kurt would have married a long time ago…course my brother isn't really the settle down and have a family type…"

"I think all the small town pressure got to her…I heard she moved to Florida and took a job there right after the break up."

"And a few months after she left, Kurt moved to Chicago. Since then we haven't seen him much, only on holidays or sometimes over the summer," Maggie sighed, looking down at her lemonade.

"We were a little surprised then, to find out about you," Lindsey looked at her sister for a moment, then turned back to Diane. "Kurt was never very serious with a woman after that...and then we find out he's engaged again."

Engaged again. Diane's head hurt. She rubbed her temples, trying to put the pieces all together. Out of all the things, from his interests to politics to horrible taste in clothes, even his sister Maggie. Diane could handle all of that, but this was the last straw. She felt as though she did not know this man, and yet they were to be married in only a few months. It made her sick, just thinking of the woman's name. _Stacy._ She was not a fool. Of course she knew Kurt had been with other woman before her, but engaged, to be married. Only five years ago. She could not get that out of her head. Suddenly she wanted to rush home. She wanted to pack up her things and drive back to her office, to Will. Diane longed to speak to him, to share a stiff drink and a good cry.

"Maggie, I think I'm ready to switch to some spiked lemonade," Diane breathed out, still trying to figure everything out in her mind.

"Coming right up, sweetie." Maggie stood up and the three woman headed into the house, leaving the guns and rest of the clay targets outside.


	6. Chapter 6

__Author's Note: sorry again for another late update! Once again, a lot of information so I hope it all makes sense. Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews, it really helps so much!

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

It took only three drinks for Diane to forget about Stacy. She did not talk about the woman any further with Kurt's sisters, but her mind was haunted by the name, about what Lindsey and Maggie had told her, what all Kurt did not tell her. As she took down one of Maggie's mysterious drinks, it first made her pain turn into anger. Diane wanted to confront Kurt, question him, throw something at him, anything. She was no longer upset, but extremely annoyed. However, by the second drink her nerves had calmed. And by the third, she felt herself feeling a bit silly.

"How did you two meet anyway? I feel like Kurt hides everything from us nowadays," Maggie said, pouring herself another drink. Diane knew Maggie's question was a distraction from discussing Sally, and she appreciated her efforts.

"Work." Diane smiled a bit, thinking about when she first met Mr. McVeigh in her office. "I thought he was the…strangest man I've ever met. I thought the whole cowboy thing was only in the movies."

"You've obviously never been to the south," Lindsey laughed. "My husband was a character too. He hated all technology, liked doing everything the old fashioned way. Kurt's the same way."

"Probably why he took so long to ask me to dinner," Diane sipped her drink, realizing she would soon be finished with her fourth. "I circled around the court house probably a dozen times until I _accidentally _bumped into him."

"That's what happened with Larry," Maggie laughed, sitting down as she continued with her story, "I bumped into him at his office…and went back almost every day to bump into him. After about a week he asked me out."

"Where is he and Kurt anyway?" Lindsey asked, looking at her watch.

"Who cares," Maggie giggled. "This is my first break away from the kids in weeks."

"They seem like wonderful kids," Diane said.

"I know. I helped Anny google you," Maggie smirked. "She had my on that damn computer this morning, looking up all sorts of things about fishing."

"Isaac reminds me a lot about my son," Lindsey shrugged before getting up to get another drink, "quiet, keeps to himself. He makes it so difficult to have a conversation."

"It must run in your family," Diane noted, Kurt still on her mind.

"Done already?" Larry came through the front door, tackle box and fishing rods in his hands. Isaac and Anny came running in behind him. "Or did you run out of bullets?"

"Mom! We got like a thousand fish!" Isaac exclaimed. "It was awesome!"

"Well, not a thousand. But we did good," Diane looked up, watching as Kurt walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She felt his rough hands against her and suddenly stood up.

"I um…I think I'm going to switch to coffee." Diane knew her actions were odd, but at the moment she did not care. As she went into the kitchen, out of sight of the McVeigh family, Diane leaned against the counter and breathed deeply.

"Diane?" She let out another breath, closing her eyes, not ready to look at him. Just when she began to forget and move on, it was all staring her back in the face again. "Diane?"

"What?" Finally she opened her eyes, staring right at him. All that pain in her, all the hurt and anger and confusion, all returned. "Why did I have to find out about this woman…this Stacy from your sisters?"

"I knew they'd bring that up."

"Is there anything else I should ask them about? Did you sleep with Miranda too?" It was a foolish comment, and she knew that.

"Now that's not fair." He kept his voice calm, as usual, which made Diane even angrier.

"Were you ever going to tell me about her?"

"Course I was." He folded his arms. He always had to be so quiet, it made her furious. Diane wanted to hear him say something, anything. Even if hearing about Sally would hurt her, it was better than silence.

"Your sister said Sally moved to Florida…," Diane knew it was a long stretch, but it was on her mind and she had to ask him, "Did you see her when you went there about a year ago? Working on a case?" Diane remembered particularly when he left for Florida, how hurt she felt when he never called. Hearing about this woman suddenly made it all click.

"Yes."

"Did you sleep with her?" There was a pause after she asked the question. She saw Kurt shift his weight slightly, avoiding eye contact with her for a moment.

"Yes."

"Right…okay," Diane nodded, trying to understand why she suddenly felt nothing. There was no anger or pain anymore. She was no longer confused. Somehow, all of it seemed to disappear, as though all the emotions drained out of her. But then again, any good lawyer knows when to hold back and put up their guard. "Did you bring your car here?"

"Yes…Diane?"

"I um…I'm going to go back to Lindsey's house," she bit her bottom lip, a part of her wanting to talk, the other wanting to run. "I think you were right. I think we should have waited longer." Diane avoided making eye contact, she knew exactly what look his was giving her. "Where are your keys?"

"In the car."

Diane nodded and looked at him for a moment, "I um…I-" She shook her head and only left for his car. Between the drinks wearing off and the shock, Diane was not sure what exactly was happening. She wanted to go back to that first date, when she wore her new blue dress and teased Kurt about his accent, about her being into cowboys. That was when she knew almost nothing about him, and it was absolutely wonderful. Now, it felt as though they were still at that stage, they were still strangers and yet were planning to be married. It made no sense, and yet it Diane did not care as she drove back to Lindsey's house. Thankfully, even through the booze and her mixed emotions, Diane was able to find her way around the semi-familiar roads.

As Diane pulled into the driveway and parked the car, she did not hesitate to go upstairs and begin to pack, however it just occurred to her she had no way to get home. All Diane could think about, though, was running away. As usual when her and Kurt were getting more serious, one of them would always give up. Diane thought a ring would stop them from calling it quits, but she was obviously wrong.

One thing Diane knew for a fact was that Kurt would not stop her from running, he was not that type of guy. She knew he would not fight or try to stop her. They simply did not do that. Diane would soon finish up packing, call a cab, and that would be the end of their engagement. She zipped up her suit case, and then turned around to grab her things in the bathroom, however while doing so she heard someone coming up the stairs. And then there he was, no longer looking cool and calm as usual. Diane stood by the doorway, waiting for him to speak first for once.

"Leaving?"

"Maybe."

There was a pause, Kurt let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you remember that lunch we had around October, I think around the fifth?" He leaned against the doorway, hands in his pockets. She shifted slightly, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"No, how would I remember that?"

"You wouldn't, because we never had lunch. You may not have realized, Diane, you're not really good at seeing two men at the same time."

"What, what do you mean?" she stood a bit taller, her eyes widening slightly.

"I believe your secretary said you were with a Jack something…got the times and boyfriends mixed up."

"Oh Kurt-"

"Then when you canceled dinner the Friday after that and the following Monday, it didn't take too long to figure it out."

"So we're both liars."

"I never lied to you."

"Alright," Diane turned away from him, walking back over to her suitcase. "I lied to you…but I ended it."

"After you slept with him?"

She only nodded, still surprised that he knew about Jack, that he never told her, and that she never told him. They both had pasts and it was about time they shared them. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"No, I should have mentioned Stacy," Kurt walked over to Diane, placing his hands on her shoulders. This time Diane did not pull away.

"Why did she leave you?"

"She didn't love me," Kurt spoke so plainly, so calmly. And this time it did not anger her, in fact she was very grateful for it.

"Did you love her?"

"No."

"Then why marry her?" Diane sat down on the bed, pushing away her suitcase. Finally, they were having the conversation they so desperately needed to have. After months and years of running away, this time they actually stayed.

"Because, it's what you do," Kurt stayed standing, hands in his pockets. "Your father wanted you to be a lawyer, mine wanted me to marry Stacy Berry."

"Until?"

"Until Stacy had the bravery to not just settle." He sat down with a heavy sigh and at first Diane did not know what to say. She imagined all sorts of reasons why Stacy would have left him and now she had her answer. She knew it was not Kurt's fault, nor Stacy's for that matter. Kurt was not a terrible human being, however Diane could not understand how he could stand her. He knew for weeks about Jack, or at least had an idea that there was another man, and yet never said a word. The amount of pain she felt must have ben incomparable to Kurt's feelings.

"I didn't love Jack either…I never loved him," Diane cleared her throat, taking Kurt's hand in hers.

"Good," he nodded and just slightly Diane could see the tension in his shoulders relax.

"I do love you."

"Even better," Now she noticed the smile on his face, which warmed her heart. "Because I've loved you ever since I saw you walking towards me in that tight, blue dress while apologizing for being ten minutes late."

"I kept panicking, not sure what to wear…," Diane rolled her eyes, remembering why she was late that night. "And if I should have even bothered to show up."

"I'm glad you did." He looked rather handsome in this moment and Diane was craving to kiss him, however she was not done with this conversation just yet.

"Then we're still getting married?" It may have been a silly question, but even the silly questions had to be asked. Obviously Kurt also found the question rather ridiculous because his response was very clear as he leaned forward and pulled Diane into a loving kiss. She came closer until she was able to wrap her arms around Kurt. He pulled her legs over his lap, their lips never parting. However, in that moment Diane suddenly remembered something else she wanted to say, "Thank you for coming back." She smiled gently, her hands running gently across his back. There was a lot of things she wanted to say, but something about the way Kurt looked at her, so lovingly, Diane was positive he already understood everything. They had both made mistakes, many, many mistakes and it will take a lot of time and effort to make this relationship work, this marriage to work. However, just like when they first agreed to get married, Diane felt like she was ready to take on the world. She was ready for the arguments and painful difficult nights. And Diane let him know that as she pulled him into another kiss, reminding Kurt just how much she loved him.


End file.
